Missed Chances
by asianFrustration
Summary: Actual story if you read the last one. Manami liked Shiraishi Kuranosuke for like, ever. When Yui Tanaka came along, Manami missed her chance to be with him. What happens when she tries to get her chance back? Will she be succesful or start World War III?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N if you read the first one sorry about the poor writing. I was complaining about life, plus i was sugar high, so this is a new story with a new plot. I am still on sugar so my writing isn't really good right now so better amuse yourselves with **_When Dreams Become a Reality** So here goes take two. and Action!**_

* * *

Missed chances

"How long have you liked him now?" I was startled by Dae at lunch. She was one of my best friends and everything but she caught me off guard. I looked at her confused and asked her what she was talking about. "Well you've been staring at him through half of lunch by now" (embarrassing) I felt my face turn red and tried to hide it. "Manami did you eat peppers again? I thought you won that bet" _great Miyu is here _I thought to myself "No Manami was just staring at Shiraishi again" maybe I should stop eating lunch with friends. "Hey where's Natsuki?" Miyu asked. Now that I think of it I don't know. She wasn't away or anything. "I'll go look for her" with that said I got up and went looking for her.

I was singing to myself again so I was in a good mood, for now. I turned a corner and OMG she's with Zaizen. I always thought they had something, and now I know they have something. I should probably give them some privacy. Oh who am I kidding I whipped out my camera phone to record it

"You should probably give them some privacy" I jumped in surprise and then turned to the owner of the voice. "ugh" _real smooth_ why am I such a dork? "Manami what are you doing here" I turned around again. If I wasn't so jumpy this wouldn't be a problem. "ugh"

Ring ring ring saved by the bell. " OMG why is he so boring?" Dae turned to me saying blah blah blah… education will …blah blah blah…. Something. "Oh yeah did you find Natsuki during lunch?" Now this is something I can talk about. I took out my phone and was about to turn on the video until "Well, Manami I hope you have an Important reason to have your phone out right now." This sucks boring teacher with an attitude. I got my phone taken away so I have to get it at the end of the day.

_End of the day…_

I walked to the classroom to get my phone and in the room I saw Shiraishi rather than the teacher. I started feeling my face to see if it was warm. I bet I look like a retard right now. "Manami is there something wrong with you?" He stepped closer to me and felt my forehead. I bet he saw my face was pink. "Manami here is your phone; don't take it out in class next time" Way to ruin the moment Mr. Suzuki. Shiraishi went to Mr. ruin-the-moment-for-me. "Ready to go?" it was Natsuki, perfect time to ask her questions. Good thing Dae was here too. "What were you doing with Shiraishi at lunch?" Natsuki popped up the question fast. Let the younger people go first. "About to ask you thing about Zaizen. I looked over at her. She so easy she's pink now. "what are you talking about?" I handed her my phone with the video playing. Dae seemed to take an interest. "So nice weather we're having" _is that the best you can do?_ My thought bubble popped when I remembered I forgot my instrument in the band room. When I turned around I saw Naoki with my instrument. I thanked him for bringing it to me and ran to Dae, and Natsuki. "That was fast" Dae stated. Well Naoki brought it to me. You remember him the guy you've liked for like ever. I heard he broke up Yui last week."

She froze for about a second and continued walking. "I heard Yui is going after someone else now" Natsuki is always caught up with gossip it was actually good to keep up but I never interfere (with things I'm not involved in) "Whoever he is she'll be going out with him by tomorrow" I went inside my house I started my homework.

_The next morning_

Ring ring ring. Who calls at six in the morning? "Moshi moshi" I heard Natsuki rambling on but can't hear what she was actually saying. I hung up. She decided to text me instead. I looked at the screen _fuck it was long, how does she text so fast? _I started reading

**That was rude to hang up, NEway you were right when you said she'll be dating him by tomorrow. The problem is she's dating Shiraishi. They have practice this morning so come up with an excuse to go to their practice, I'll meet you there. –Natsuki**

I paused for a minute**, **_fuck I have to get up. _I purposely tried to keep the dating thing out of my head but it was hard since, Dae, and Miyu texted me the same thing while I was getting ready. I was annoyed, but now was the chance to give Kenya his book back **1000 excuses for why your homework isn't done**. Let see how this goes.


	2. Mornings Suck

**A/N Please forgive any grammer mistakes i don't revise after writing ( I know stupid choice)** Sorry if you get confused by anything, because i'm trying to squeeze in idea by idea but i mix up ideas sometimes, plus my grades are dropping rapidly so its hard to keep those seperate. Some of these were actual experiences i had, can you guess which ones?

**Enjoy for now!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I met Natsuki at the front gate. The first thing she said tome was "do you have an excuse?" _Hello to you too. _I thought to myself. She found my excuse legit, although what is her excuse?

"Well um my excuse is I owe you five bucks." After I heard her excuse I thought _she doesn't owe me money, but whatever if I get cash._

We were approaching the tennis courts until we heard the sound off tennis balls hit against rackets. I continued walking but Natsuki had stop. She was going to come when … I mean if things go wrong. I spotted Kenya right away and approached him. When I reached him my ear drum nearly exploded. "Eeeeeeeeeeee, Shiraishi!" Yui squeaked at the top of her lungs. It was like an echo shivering down my spine. "What did you need again?" I turned back to Kenya and gave him his book back. It was really effective for the past 2 weeks. Out of nowhere my phone started vibrating and I practically tripped and fell in Kenya's arms. With a stroke of luck Shiraishi and Yui decided to come by.

"I didn't know you guys were dating." Yui said with the hint of surprise. She took out her phone and called her friend, "Hey you'll never guess what I just found out" Yui started on her phone. While I was feeling … different I heard "Ow, a rock hit my hand." I turned over to see Yui hold her hand with her phone broken. "Shiraishi kiss it better" I could feel my eye twitching. There she goes making a move; it was disgusting I can't watch. "Um anytime you want to get out of my arms?" I turned to Kenya to realize I was still in his arms. My face turned red. I took a step away from him to find myself getting tackled by two idiots. "Yuuji, look our daughter came to see our practice." Koharu and Yuuji just loved calling me their daughter. "For the last time you're not my parents, I have a mom, not two dads."

I noticed my phone fell out. It turned out I got two messages from Natsuki.

The first one was the reason it vibrated.

**What happened did you guys get attacked by a giant bat, cuz all I heard was a high squeak of ugh.**

Well at least that gave me a laugh. I checked my second message I just got right after getting tackled so it was on the ground when I got it.

**I thought we were here about Shiraishi, so stop hitting on Kenya you're giving mixed signals.**

That message made me feel weird. Hitting on Kenya? He's like my best guy friend. I look over to see Yuuji and Koharu crying "Our daughter doesn't love us *sniff*" I backed up slowly to bump into Yui "oh sorry Yui, how's your hand?" Her face lit up immediately. "Its fine Shiraishi kissed it all better!"

In my head I'm thinking _when can I punch her?_ All I did was smile lightly. "Anyway…" I looked at her curiously "enough about me and Shiraishi, I want to hear about you and Kenya. I'm not telling anybody, until I get details" with her saying that I burst out laughing so hard. I laughed until Natsuki came and dragged me away. "What the heck did she say? When you zoned out I tried throwing a rock at you but I ended up hitting her hand." I looked at her and said "you have really bad aim."

The bell rung and it was time for class. Dae is not going to believe this story when I tell it to her. I met her in Health class where the teacher was going to start about emotional changes. Maybe I'll learn something this class afterall.

* * *

** A/N isnt health class great? Not mine. You'll see why next chapter. **

**Review please!**


	3. Couples :

Chapter 3

*end of class*

Do you guys remember when I said I might learn something from health class about emotional changes? *shivers* I really never want to go back. The teacher started off with emotional changes that soon led to f*cking each other with a vivid description, as well as the worst and best…never mind.

Back to this morning I had gym second period so I could tell Dae what happened. We had dodge ball so that made all the easier. We got out on purpose, besides I suck at sports…and everything involving physical activity.

"And that's what happened" Dae was wide-eyed at my story, it really was…different but true. "Wow Natsuki has really bad aim, and the regulars are…unique"

"That's one way of saying it" I mumbled under my breath

"When you think about Shiraishi would have never had to kiss her hand if Natsuki didn't throw the rock if you didn't zone out" she stated

"Thanks, you make me feel so much better right now" I said sarcastically.

"You know on TV they make love seem so awesome with little complications, but when I talk to you about it, everything I know is wrong"

"Gee, thanks"

**Lunch**

"So that's what happened"

"…" So Miyu was silent for a moment. Well you have to admit that is a lot to take in all at once.

"Why is love so complicated for you?" When I think about it, I have no idea. "What about Dae? She is like in love with Naoki and she can't even look him in the eye without freezing up." When I think about that it makes me hate Yui even more. Why? Well because, Yui asked Naoki out right in front of Dae. And Yui was the second person Dae ever told that she like Naoki… in primary school!

*loud laughter* "Shiraishi you are SO funny" I hate Yui for laughing SO loud, and FOR CLINGING ONTO HIS ARM?

"Dude, are you okay?" I turn to Natsuki who just arrived

"Yeah I'm fie why do you ask?"

"Well you just broke your chopsticks in one hand without knowing" I look down to my hand. _Oh shit._

"Uh, where were you? You've gone missing during lunch lately. Where do you go?" _I already know the answer to that. Zaizen, but I want to hear her admit it. _

"Places. Now back to your anger issues and this morning, what happened? Plus you shouldn't give mixed signals so much"

"I WASN'T GIVING MIXED SIGNALS!"

"So you want Kenya?"

"NO?"

"To be clear want Shiraishi?"

"…"

_Ring ring ring_

I love that bell so much! Not in a Shiraishi kind of way, more like…never mind why am I even thinking about this anyway?

"Lunch is too short" Natsuki complained

*coughing "Or you waste too much of it with someone"

"What?"

"Time for class"

_After school_

All I could think about was Yui being all ugh. Speaking of which, I turned the comer too them all gross coupley.

"I don't want you to go"

"I don't want to go, but I have practice"

"Text me as soon as practice is over"

"If only I didn't have to go"

"I miss you already"

"I miss you more"

*Frickin long hug*

That is exactly why I don't like couples. It's great that they're in love and everything, but when will they get a room? And yes I'm generalizing all couples like that. When they finally parted I kept walking. "Manami, we were interrupted this morning. I need to talk to you ASAP!" I learned something new and interesting." _Oh shit!_

"Um, about what?" I knew my voiced cracked out of nervousness but can you blame me? If you were me you would be too.

"you know exactly what I want to talk about. I want to talk about-"

* * *

**A/N i'm finally back with this story although im not a big fan of it, and yes i generlized al couples like that since i've been around enough of them. BTW Happy Valentines day, i'm forver alone! Until next time see ya!**


End file.
